Scrappy Doo and the Big Apple Gator Ver 2
by Math16
Summary: After spending half a year in college, I was unable to complete "Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator." So I've decided to go back and rewrite the original chapter and finish the story. I'm just going to change a few parts and shorten the characters so it would easier to keep track of the story.


**Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**

**[Scene 1: Opening Credits "Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator"/ Rising Reptile Rampage] **

[EXT. New York City-Night]

[**Opening Credits Start] **

[The scene opens with the credits appearing through a mist. The mist clears, revealing the city.]

**[Title: Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator]**

[The other credits appear while the rest of the shot soars down the streets of the city; passing buildings, and flying through the alleys.]

**[Opening Credits End] **

[INT. Sewers-New York City]

[In the sewers of a lightless part of the city, two sewer cleaners named Stan and Carter are doing their job by cleaning piles of filth in the sewer.]

Stan: Oh man, what an odor.

Carter: And I thought my room smelled bad.

Stan [joking]: Don't you actually live in a sewer?

Carter: Hey!

[Carter notices a boarded-up tunnel entrance with the boards broken off. Carter calls for Stan to see it.]

Carter: Hey look!

Stan: What is it?

Carter: It looks like one of the tunnels to the old sewers of New York. They had to board it up when they rerouted the sewer network.

Stan: So why is it busted open?

Carter: I don't know. Come on, let's check it out.

[They walk into the tunnel and walk out the other end. Carter turns on his flashlight and they see that the old sewer is much dirtier than they expected.]

Stan: Gross! This sewer is a lot messier than the new one.

Carter: You think we should clean this place up too?

Stan: You're kidding me, right?

[Carter gets scared when he suddenly hears a growing sound.]

Carter: Uh...Stan?

Stan: [Sighs] What?

[A loud roaring sound comes out of nowhere, and they both notice it. Stan sees something in the river of wastewater moving.]

Stan: I think I saw something move down there.

[Carter shines his flashlight down at the wastewater and sees nothing.]

Carter: I don't see anything.

[Suddenly, something huge gushes out of the water. All they can tell is that it has scales, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The two men freak out and run back in and out of the tunnel, screaming. They stop on the other side to catch their breath.]

Stan: What was that?

Carter: I don't know.

[The massive creature somehow shrinks itself down a bit and squeezes itself through the tunnel. As the giant creature squeezes out of the other side, the two sewer cleaners run terrified to the manhole.]

Stan and Carter: AAAHHH!

[EXT. Streets-New York City]

[The two climb out of the manhole and get into their truck. Stan tries turning the key, but the engine won't start.]

Carter: Come on!

[They look behind, and see the street breaking up. They quickly go back to getting the car started in terror.]

Carter: Drive! Come on!

Stan: I'm trying! It won't start!

[Then the head of the beast busted out through the street and opens its monstrous mouth.]

Stan and Carter: AAAHHH!

[As the mouth begins to close on them, Stan finally gets the engine started and stomps on the gas pedal. The tires start squealing, and then the truck moves at a breakneck speed. They've gotten out of the way, as the mouth comes down and demolished the street. When it was over, the giant creature just disappears into the wastewater. Carter and Stan run out of the truck and are shocked to see the results of the attack.]

Stan: Wha-what was that thing?

[They look upon the damage to see that a large piece of the road is destroyed; nothing but a massive hole in the roof of the sewer.]

**To Be Continued... **

"What was that thing" indeed? Will this happen again in the City of New York? Will the Creep Kids come to solve this mystery? Just wait for the next scene, and find out on Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator.

Not bad for the first chapter. Please review while I work on the next one.


End file.
